Liver disease is major contributor to morbidity/mortality among those with HIV. The etiologies of liver disease include hepatitis C virus (HCV) and hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection as well as drug-induced liver toxicity. Direct and indirect effects of HIV on stellate cell activation, and on alteration of the cytokine milieu i the liver contribute to injury. Research and information sharing remain fragmented along specialty lines. In an ongoing effort to improve communication, stimulate the research agenda, and develop new productive collaborations, we propose the continuation of a series of conferences on HIV and Liver Disease. The proposed conferences will take place over a three day period in 2016, and 2018 which will bring together leading experts in the field including those in Infectious Diseases, Hepatology, Addiction Medicine, Pharmacology and Psychiatry. In addition, young investigators and trainees will be encouraged to attend via a scholarship mechanism supported by this grant. Meeting outcomes include provision of continuing medical education credit, development of a published manuscript on the subject, and possibly the creation of a web-based educational site. Particular attention will be paid to development of new research concepts and establishment of collaborative associations by participants.